Red Hulk (Earth Infinite)
Origin The Avengers eventually got out of hand and have started showing off; making toys of themselves. This causes them to become the Earth's Arrogant Heroes and as a result; it leads General Ross' to make unnecessary remarks towards Hulk, he was beaten to almost to the point of death in public. Eventually though; Hulk, now as Bruce Banner and gave the injured general a blood transfusion which not only saves his life, but causes him to gain the abilities of the Hulk and more. Eventually though; the Avengers fought him and managed to place him in a high tech S.H.I.E.L.D prison, but was later changed back into Ross. They had to release him; but he eventually turned himself back into the Red Hulk on purpose. Ever since then the avengers kept fighting/teaming up with Red Hulk. The Red Hulk has been on and off S.H.I.E.L.D./Avengers and joined many different teams in the past but he usually works solo he's currently taking Hulk's spot in The New Avengers. First Appearance Earth's Unworthiest Heroes Episdoes 2 and 3 Powers Fire Breathing: Red Hulk is known to have the ability to emit extraordinarily and intense heat from his mouth; which is something the Hulk is clearly incapable of doing. Flight: Unlike his green counterpart who counterpart who can leap at superhuman levels; Red Hulk is capable of actually propelling himself into the air at will thanks to his magic and his dense molecular structure. Foreign Body Resistance: Red Hulk's regenerative healing factor has also enabled him to be resistant to all known diseases and drugs. Magic: Red Hulk is known to have the abilities to control Dwarf, Goliath, and Asgardian magic. Regeneration: Red Hulk is known to regenerate any and all damages done to his body. Superhuman Strength: Red Hulk is known to be stronger than that of the Hulk. Telepathic Resistance: Red Hulk also possesses a unique mental resistance to that of the telepathy. Teleportation: Despite the Hulk possessing no such power; Red Hulk is capable of teleportation instantaneously. Transformation: Like the Hulk; Red Hulk is capable of changing into his red muscular physical form; however unlike the Hulk, Red Hulk can control this ability and change at will. Abilities Strategist: Red Hulk is a master Strategist a very calculating opponent someone very difficult to defeat due to his brain being his most dangerous weapon. Mixed Martial Artist: Thaddeus Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk has learned how to fight with just about every form of martial arts. Allies *Ant-Man *Black Widow *Captain America *Hawkeye *Iron Man *Thor *Wasp Teams *Avengers *Alpha Flight *R.O.S.S. *Guardians of The Galaxy, 2099 Teammates *Agent Venom *Captain America *Deadpool *Wolverine Opposing Teams *H.A.M.M.E.R. *Nova Core Foes *Element Man *Spider-Man *The Incredible Hulk *Spawn *Ghost Rider *Punisher Other Incarnations Richard Dickinson Allen: Richard Dickinson Allen was a physicist, until abducted by Betty Ross to perform an array of experiments one of them would turn Richard into the second Red Hulk. Donnovan Cello: Donnovan Cello was a S.H.I.E.L.D. surgeon who performed many surgeries and saved many lives, his most important surgery was to save the nearly deceased Red Hulk, something went wrong with the surgery, a gamma radiation leak from Red Hulk's bloodstreams turned Donnovan Cello into the third Red Hulk. Carter Holmes: Carter Holmes was a payed kleptomaniac, one day his life was changed when he was payed to steal a gamma radiated bombs, he cut the wrong wire the gamma radiation was about to expire and and lose all value so he Carefully ''' heated it up (in a bombular microwave) but like all others the gamma radiation blew up turning him into the fourth Red Hulk. Hank McCoy: Hank McCoy (also know Beast) was trying to think of a cure for the gamma radiated Red Hulk (Carter Holmes) but '''accidentally ignited a gamma grenade, which had gotten into his bloodstream, since knowing the effects of what gamma radiation does he instantly tries to work on a cure for him. Like all Hulk curing processes it worked against him and he was instantly transformed into the fifth Red Hulk. Agent Six: Unlike the Red Hulk incarnations this one wasn't made by accident, he made himsellf into his Red Hulk form by Absorbing Red Hulk's blood, and using it to prove that he's Agent One, but unknown to him, that the numbers represent danger, and Agent One was deceased, and then gave up the Red Hulk mantle and ggave it back to it's rightful owner General Ross. Agent One: The apparently Deceased Agent One has came back and discovered that Agent Six has given up the Red Hulk mantle, he must regain trust by his fellow agents so he dons the Red Hulk mantle to exhibit skills and potential, to show that he's anything besides danger. Ginga sensō-ō daigo: This was a student to a science project for planet Zen Laa, he's the Great-Great Grandson of the Leader, and translation for his name is Intergalactic War King, anyways when taking particle cells from the deceased Red Hulk, and tired to make himself like the beast but the experiment obviously failed, and turned into the eight Red Hulk, like all other incarnations he can control his transformation, and joined The Guardians of The Galaxy. Category:Antiheroes Category:Versions of Red Hulk Category:Males Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Fire Blasts Category:Single Characters Category:Characters Category:Sorcery Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Healing Factor Category:Invulnerability Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Exothermic Reaction Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Teleportation Category:Super Speed Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Magic Resistance Category:Shockwaves Category:Agility Category:Living Characters Category:Super Leaping Category:Shape Shifting Category:Size Alteration Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Telekinesis Category:Force Field Generation Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Geniuses Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Mind Control Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Astral Projection Category:Public Identity Category:Created by Tekken LSSJ Category:Earth Infinite